


Gingers are the best

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Fluffy, I'm so sorry, Ian's hair, M/M, Mickey loves Ian's hair color, basically Mickey is a brat, gingers are best, mickey's in shock, no i'm not, pillow talk in the gallavich way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were having a moment, a loving moment, but Ian spoiled it by opening his dumb mouth.</p><p>"I was thinking about dyeing my hair blond."</p><p>The mental image of Ian as a blond did not go well over Mickey. He loves that ginger head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingers are the best

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have anything to say about this...  
> It's so sweet, yummy.  
> As always not my native language, so typos and grammar errors ahead. So sorry.  
> Raww, comments? *cute smile*
> 
> I don't bite, not hard anyways ;)

They lied on bed in the dim lit room, just a sheet covering them, in a beautiful silence, passing a cigarette between them. Until Ian decided to brake that most delicate moment.

 

“I was thinking about dyeing my hair blond.”

 

Mickey was just about to take a drag of the toxic roll with a satisfied smile on his face, but froze still when he heard Ian speaking, smile slowly fading away like the last sunlight of the day, turning it into a broken, sad frown. Words making their way into his brain, little by little sinking in. Understanding them.

 

“Mickey?” Ian asked confused looking at his boyfriend. He hadn’t never seen Mickey look so dazzled.

 

Mickey continued staring into the darkness, eyes fixed on one spot, not even blinking. Mouth slightly ajar, the cigarette burning his fingers. Chest moving so little that Ian thought Mickey had stopped breathing all together.

 

“Hun? What’s wrong? Cut it out, you’re scaring me.”

 

Still nothing, just a lifeless limp figure that used to be his foul mouthed, thrashy boyfriend.

 

“FUCKING STOP IT!” Ian yelled and gave a hard quick slap to his boyfriend’s cheek, making it turn bright red.

 

The already long passed out cigarette dropped between them. Mickey finally turning to face Ian like possessed demon doll from a scary movie, painfully slow.

 

“Don’t ever…” Mickey said, more like a whisper.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ you scared me Mickey!” Ian said, the corner of his mouth starting to form a half smile.

 

“DON’ EVER FUCKING SAY THAT AGAIN!” Mickey yelled as loud as he possibly could, leaving Ian baffled.

 

Ian could see the tiniest single tear drop rolling down Mickey’s cheek.

 

“It’s… It’s my fucking hair, mine, mine you hear?” Mickey said ruffling his own hair with both hands, fingers gripping into it.

 

“Don’t ya ever fucking think about it, ever again. NO FUCKING WAY.” Mickey spat turning to face his boyfriend, index finger tapping his bare chest.

 

Ian almost burst out laughing.

 

 “Sorry, I didn’t know my hair color was so important to you.” He said, smile spreading across his freckled face.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now? You damn well know just how fucking much I love your carrot head.” Mickey said with fury in his voice.

 

“I’m sorry okay?” Ian tried to say as remorseful as humanly possible.

 

“I’m so fucking mad at you right now, I can’t even…” Turning his piercing gaze away from his loved one and buried himself completely under the covers letting out sniveling noises.

 

“I love that ginger head…” He mumbled, the sheet almost muffing it out. “It’s _mine_.”

 

Ian wrapped his arm lovingly around Mickey, lowering his body to Mickey’s side. He pulled the sheet away from Mickey’s face, just enough to expose his shoulder. Leaving a lingering sweet kiss to it.

 

“I’m sorry Mickey, I won’t mention it again. I’ll stay ginger forever.”

 

Ian spooned Mickey to death, tangling their legs together, taking his boyfriends hand and crossing their fingers together as one.

 

“I love you.” Ian whispered to Mickey’s ear.

 

Mickey sniffled, pouting his lips.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Mickey could feel Ian tugging his face in the back of his neck, giving tender pecs to it.

 

“Ever pull something like this again, and I’ll fucking murder you in your sleep.”

 

“I know.”

 

And they both smiled as the light was turned off.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously omg, thank you for all the lovely kudos darlings ~<3~


End file.
